Little Legacy
by Ennrian Iris
Summary: *Finished* Pretty 'clean' except for a tiny mention of drugs. Guess who each poem is. I took some creative author's license on this, so if you can't guess on the drug one, I don't blame you. Please r/r.
1. The First Little Boy

There was a little girl,

Disclaimer: Okay, okay, I know I don't have to say this since I don't mention any names, but all the H.P. characters belong to J.K. Rowling and WB.

The Scarred Little Boy

There was a little boy,

A scar upon his head.

If not for his very loving parents,

This boy would have been dead.

He always hated his uncle's house,

Always full of hate,

He always felt helpless,

Until that special day of fate.

The little boy had hit the age,

The age when he wasn't so little,

This age brought him the letter

That would take him from the household full of tempers brittle.

This little boy started a new life,

He made wonderful new friends,

This little boy felt a new feeling,

The feeling of happiness within.

This little boy learned of his past.

Every expectation of him was high,

His purpose in life was that of a hero,

Or at least do his best to try.

As this boy became near a visit with God,

He thought of the failure and success,

He realized how little he had failed,

And this little boy knew he had done the job best.


	2. The First Little Girl

lil hermione ****

Disclaimer: Okay, okay, I know I don't even mention names, but I'm putting in a disclaimer anyway. Deal with it. I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they are owned by J.K. Rowling and WB.

The Hard-Working Little Girl

There was a little girl,

She was never "wasting away",

She always worked her hardest,

Never took the time to play.

Then this girl started to grow,

This little girl wasn't a little girl anymore.

She really thought she was in the spotlight,

But no, for what was she working toward?

She thought she was doing the right thing,

She thought her parents would be filled with pride,

But when it was her turn to see the world,

All she could do was hide.

For with all the time she had spent,

She knew nothing but the material world,

She never learned the social skills she'd need,

Her weakness was then unfurled.

So this little girl,

No longer little, but after years, old and frail,

Had wasted her life working too hard,

She had chosen the incorrect trail.

****

A/N: Guess who that was in your review! Tell me what ya think, too. FLAMES WELCOME!


	3. The Second Little Boy

Disclaimer: Okay, okay, I know I don't have to do this since I don't mention any names, but I am, so deal with it ****

Disclaimer: Okay, okay, I know I don't have to do this since I don't mention any names, but I am, so deal with it. None of the H.P. characters belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling and WB.

The Heartless Little Boy

There was a little boy,

He cared for not a one,

Nothing mattered but himself and what he felt;

This little boy thought hatred was fun.

This little boy got bigger,

And so did his horrible hate,

His heart got smaller and smaller,

Soon he would know his fate.

He never was nice,

He never was giving,

This little boy cared only of his riches,

He believed that was considered living.

This little boy had no morals, no feelings,

When people hurt he could not tell.

Soon this boy was an old man, lying on his death bed,

Only then did this little boy realize he had spent his life a hollow shell.

A/N: Guess who that was in your review!! Also, tell me what ya think. FLAMES WELCOME!


	4. The Second Little Girl

Disclaimer: Yeah, I know I did 'em on my last 4 ickle (little) poems, but ya know what ****

Disclaimer: Yeah, I know I did 'em on my last 4 ickle (little) poems, but ya know what? I'm sick of ^&%*!& disclaimers! Especially since I don't mention any names, it is OK not to have one! MWAHAHAHAHA!

The Popular Little Girl

There was a little girl,

As beautiful as a sunset,

And she was very popular,

About as popular as they get.

This littler girl became a young lady,

Her world full of make-up and guys,

This little girl acted like a prep,

But that was evil's disguise.

This little girl fell into a world of hate.

She turned to the dark side,

And wanted that to be her life,

It was as if the substance abuse came in like the tide.

She told everyone it was experimentation,

And that it helped take away the pain,

But what pain did she have before she took this path?

Her excuse was found quite lame.

As this little girl became elderly,

She realized the mistakes she'd made.

She wanted to change them, but it was too late,

For this little girl's life was starting to fade.

A/N: So? What did ya think? Guess who it is in your review. FLAMES WELCOME!!!!! Please read some of my other fics too… I am a poor, poor child! (Poor of readers)


	5. The Last Little Boy

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know I don't have to put this since I don't mention names, but: None of the H ****

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know I don't have to put this since I don't mention names, but: None of the H.P. characters belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling and WB.

The Poor Little Boy

There was a little boy,

Always put down because of his lack of wealth.

This little boy felt horrible,

His soul was not in good health.

Every time he heard a dis,

Another part of his soul would fade.

People would always laugh at him,

His soul was damaged and could not be remade.

He had only experienced wealth once before,

But of course, as always, it had not lasted.

People continued to laugh and laugh,

It was as though his heart had been blasted.

This little boy was no longer little,

And he became sick and tired of it all.

This little boy wanted revenge,

Revenge to make his enemies fall.

Finally this little boy had reached senile,

His body so delicate and soul so sad.

This little boy knew his life could've been better,

If better had not been so bad.

A/N: Pwetty pweeeeease weview my stowy. Guess who it was in youw weview. (Pretty pleeeeease review my story. Guess who it is in your review). Pwease wead my othew fics as well (Please read my other fics as well.) FLAMES WELCOME!!!!!!!


End file.
